The present invention relates to disposable garments and, more particularly, to garments such as diaper, incontinence pants or baby training pants.
Garments of such type are usually provided around respective leg-openings with elastic means. Conventionally, the elastic means under being stretched at a desired elongation percentage are bonded to at least one of the top- and backsheets with adhesive applied onto the elastic means themselves. The procedure has been also proposed according to which the elastic means under being stretched at a desired elongation percentage are bonded to the top- or backsheet with adhesive applied onto the top- or backsheet.
The top- and backsheets in such garments preferably have high stretchability and suppleness in view of function to be performed by the garments. However, both the garments of prior art as have been referred to utilize continuous application of hot melt type adhesive and, therefore, stretchability as well as suppleness of the top- and/or backsheet(s) are necessarily sacrificed particularly when adhesive must be applied onto the elastic means or at least one of top- and backsheets in consideration of number, width or diameter of the elastic means.
In conventional practice to fix the elastic means to the top- and/or backsheet(s) by curving the elastic means while being stretched in an arc so as to extend along the leg-opening and bonding them to the top- and/or backsheet(s), the elastic means tend to restore their initial rectilinear position under their contractability immediately after they have been bonded to the sheet(s) and sometimes they are fixed to the sheet(s) at the position offset transversely from the proper position of fixation with respect to their longitudinal direction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide disposable garments having around the top- and/or backsheet(s) around the leg-openings adhesive areas each defined by a plurality of spiral adhesive traces on which the elastic means are mounted so that stretchability as well as suppleness of the top- and/or backsheet(s) are not sacrificed and the elastic means once mounted on the adhesive areas are not displaced therefrom.